Sister With a Keyblade!
by God's servent
Summary: Imagian if Sora had a 13 yearold sister who visited him in Kingdom Hearts. Will Xemnas attack? Will Kingdom Hearts be destroyed by the Ultimate Heartless? Will Sora's sister be taken from him forever? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister with a Kayblade **

**She stood 3 feet away from Sora. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yes, Sora." she said as she picked up her bags. She followed him to the gummi ship. As they got closer to the ship Sora fell down a huge hole covered with leaves. "SORA!" she yelled as she went to save him. But she was to late. He was gone. "AAAHHH!" She sat up in bed as the light shone the currtens. _"You have 1 new message."_ she heared her bedroom phone say over and over again. She pressed the buttonand listen closely. _"Please be Sora." _She thought. "Hey Sarh. Just thought I'd wish my sister a HAPPY BRITHDAY." He said like he had to shout over someone. "See ya soon Sarah. Bye" "Thank goodness." Sarah said with a sigh of relife. She got out of bed and prepared for her party. **

**Sarah: Sora's little sister. Gets sad easily but still is tough and a good fighter. She is always thinking of her and her brother. She has the same hair and eye color as Sora's.**

**It was now 5:00 p.m. Sarah was eanjoying her party and her new t-shirt, which she was wearing. It was red with black sleaves and had a pictuer of a monkey on it. "KNOCK KNOCK!" "I'll get it!" Sarah said as she ran to the door. "Hey, Sarah, I just thought I'd stop by."Sora said as Sarah opened the door. "Sora, I thought you were in the Kingdom Hearts." "I was, but I love to see my sister. Hey, weres Mom." Sora asked. "She is in the back yard." "Well lets go see her." Sarah and Sora walked into the back yard. Sora told his mom and sister about his adventures.**

**After the party Sarah and Sora started to clean up. "So, Sarah, I thought that tomorrow we could..." "Why did you leave?" "What?" Sora did not understand the question. "Why did you leave?" Sarah tryed to explian. "OOO, that. Well, I didn't have a chioce." "Well I wish you did." Sarah said. She threw away the trash and went to her room. "Now what?" Sora asked himself. "If I leave again Sarah will hate me. I need a plan" He said. "Thats it. She was mad because I left and she couldn't see me. Its the perfect plan. I just need mom to agree." He ran to tell his mom and she agreed. "Sarah!" Sora called. "Yes Sora?" She replied. "Pack your bags your comeing with me to Kingdom Hearts." The frist thing Sarah did was turn around and pack. She jupmed at the chance to spend time with her bother. **

**"Ready to go?" Sora asked. "Yes, Sora." Sarah answered as she picked up her bags. She followed her brpther to the gummi ship. Sarah reilized that this was just like her dream.She just hoped it didn't have the same out come. And it didn't. They left for KingdomHearts at noon. Sora told Goffy ad Donald but not King Micky. "OO NO! I forgot to tell King Micky!" Sora said as they satrted to land in the gummi hanger. **

**"THUNK! OUCH!" "What was that!" Sarah said, terified at the thought of a stoeaway on the ship. Soar landed, got up, and opened the closet door were the noise came from. "SURPRISE!" Riku said as Sora opened the door. "RIKU! What are doing." Sora yelled at him. "Well I though that since you didn't need me this time I would come anyways. Whos this?" Riku had no idea Sarah was there the whole time. "She is my sister." Sora said as Sarah opened the door. "We going or not?" Sarah said. she was tired was waiting.**

**"King Micky! King Micky!" Sora wanted to find the king frist. "KING MICKY!" Riku shouted. "Hello, there." A voice said. "Hello, Queen Minnie." Sora replied. "This is my sister, Sarah." Sora intrdoced his sister. "Hello there. I am Queen Minnie." Minnie was happy to meet a new friend. "Hello, Queen Minnie." Sarah said softly. "King Micky, Donald, and Goffy are this way." They follwed Minnie to a big door. She opened a smaller door on the bottom of it. Sora and Riku saw Micky**, **Donald, and Goffy, and they saw Sora and Riku. **

**"Sora!" Donald yelled as he ran to give Sora a hug. "Sora, who is this?" Micky asked. "Oh, King Micky, this is my sister Sarah. I forgot to tell you that I brought her." Sora said that last part blushing. "Well, I hope you will protect her. You know that there are still heartless running around and it just started a few weaks ago. Thats why you came back to Kingdom Hearts." "Or why he was told to come back, anyways." Sarah said under her breath. But Sora heard her and wacked her on the back of the head. "Sarah!" Sora wanted to scold her but Goffy stoped him. "It's ok Sora. She just dosen't want you leave again without her, thats all." Sarah noded her head realy fast. She liked Sora's friends. They were nice to her. **

**"Hey, Sora, I'm hungry." Sarah said holding her belly. "I have a granola bar." Sora said as he took it out of his backpack. "Thanks. What other stuff ya got in there?" Sarah was curious. "Nothing important other than my keyblade." Sora said. Sarah could tell he was hiding something and gave him a supicous look. _"I can tell he's hidding something. Its time for some little sister investagastion." _Sarah thought as she walked whit Sora to watch him trian. She grabbed his backpack while he wasn't looking. **

**"Whats this?" Sarah asked herself. It was nighttime and everybody else was asleep. "It looks like difrent form of my brothers keyblade. And there are more." Sarah said as she dug through her brothers backpack. "Hey, this one looks cool. Why dose Sora need all these keyblades any way?" Sarah realy didn't care, just as long as she could play with one. She did her usual task of exploring when she was in a new place. She found a big room with a big ball on a stand. "cool" she said as walked towrad the glass ball. "You have a keyblade? Well, then, I must think that you are Sora's sister." a dark misteryous male voice said. "W-W-Whos there?" Sarah said as she held the keyblade tieter. "My name is nothing to you. But you now posess a keyblade. Therefor my mission is to destroy you." All of a sunden there was a bright light a Sarah fainted.**

**"Sarah. Wake up. Sarah." Sarah's eyes satrted to open and she saw a bulred figure. "Sarah, get up. And give back my keyblade." She saw that the figure was clearer and that it was Sora. "Sora? What happened?" Sarah was half awake and unawake. "Sucurity camras saw everything. You didn't see the person takling to you because he was behind you." Sora made things a little bit clearer for Sarah becase she did not understand. "Sora, you said that was your keyblade, right?" Micky asked. "Yeah." Sora said as he helped his sister up. "Well, because of what happened last night... well..." Goffy didn't want Sora to get mad. "Well..." "Sarah has powers now. Its her keyblade." Donald finished. "What!" Sora yelled. As he droped Sarah, whom he was still trying to help up. "Oche. Sora!" Sarah yelled. She was awake now. "Sorry!" He said helping his sister up again. **

**"She has to come with you." Riku said, dissapointed that he couldn't come. " "Riku, your needed now, too." Micky said. "And Sarah will hae learn to use the keyblade." Minnie added. "Yes. I get to stay insted of vist." Sarah said jupming up and down with joy. "And Sora will teach you. You need to do every thing he says. You will be his apprentec." "What?" Sarah and Sora said at the same time. Sora was happy. Sarah didn't like that part. She love her brother, but she wasn't going to take orders from him. "Get ready. You leave for Final Fantasy world tomorrow." Micky said. They all got ready for this new adventer. **

**End Chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: Final Fantasy.**

**"So, let me get this straghit, you guys have never been to the Final Fantasy world before?" Sarah asked.**

**"Yep. We have seen the people but never been to their world." Sora said as he drove the ship. **

**"Well, the sooner we get there the better. The heartless are just running wild." Goffy added. **

**They were shocked to see more heartless than they wanted. Sora ran out of the ship to find Tidus and Wakka. He didn't expect to have Riku pull him back into the gummi ship.**

**"Are you nuts! Don't go out there without your keyblade you idot." (Hope I spelled that right.) **

**"My Bad." Was all Sora had to say. **

**He wasn't happy that Riku had to scold him.**

**"Let me try." Sarah said as she ran out of the ship with her new keyblade. **

**"What!" Sora and Riku said as they tried to stop her. **

**Sarah was totally destoying those heartless. She was doing good for about 10 mintes. A heartless came up behind her and knocked her out. Just as Sora turned around from attacking some of the heartless.**

**"SARAH!" He yelled as ran to help her. **

**A group of heartless sorounded her. Sora fought them off and came to Sarah's rescue. To bad she was unconsicenec for that part. **

**"Sora! Over here!" Tidus yelled waving his hands in the air.**

**"Riku!" Riku saw Wakka fight the heartless. "C'mon. This way." He said clearing a path for Riku.**

**Goffy and Donald had allready gottan to Tidus. Sora ran to Tidus with his sister on his back. **

**"Hey, who's she?" Tidus and Wakka asked as Wakka and Riku got to the rest of them. **

**"My sister, now lets go!" Sora said as the heartless got closer. **

**They followed Tidus and Wakka to bullding. They went to the 2nd floor. **

**"This is were Cloud lives. Put her on the couch." Tidus said pointing to the couch.**

**"Is it safe here?" Donald asked. **

**"If it wasn't, would we be here?" Wakka replied. **

**"It's only gonna be safe for a little while. The heartless will find us. It should be safe long enough for her to recover." **

**They heard a girls voice. They turned to see Yuffie. **

**"She should wake up soon." Yuffie said walking over to them. **

**"If this is Cloud's house than were is Cloud?" Goffy looked around to see if he was there. **

**"Fighting heartless." Yuffie said.**

**"Well we need to find him fast! The heartless are HERE!" Riku said looking out the window. **

**Sora tried to wake Sarah up. She was out cold. Yuffie ran for a glass of water. She returned and splash it on Sarah to wake up. **

**"AAAHHH!" Sarah was awake. "What was that!" **

**"Water to wake you up, now c'mon!" Donald said. **

**Sora grabed Sarah's rist and everybody ran from the room. They followed Yuffie to a exit that wasn't sorounded by heartless. Sarah was the slowest seeing as how she just woke up. Her hair was soaking wet. She felt it hit her back as she ran. She was super confused. They stoped running when they were safe. **

**"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Sarah demanded. **

**"We have beeh running from the heartless." Riku answered.**

**"I know that. WHY!" Sarah was mad and confused. **

**Mostly mad at the fact that her head was wet. **

**Sora explaied everythihg. Sarah was sad now.**

**"I'm sorry. I should of watied for Sora. I was so excited about finaly getting to fight the heartless that I forgot not to fight them alone when you guys are right there. You told me that yesterday, Sora." **

**"Its ok, Sarah. You need be more carefull though." Sora said. **

**They were out in the middle of nowere. They had started a fire. It was getting dark. They knew that the heartless were still out there so they told Sora, Riku, Goffy, and Donald to stand watch for 4 hours. **

**Well thats chapter 2. I will end the whole them in Final Fantasy thing in chapter 3 or 4. Please reveiw. I need to know that my story is good. I will right more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**They were cold, freezing, woundering why they were in charge of being the look-outs to see if heartless were coming.**

**"Our trun was over 3 hours ago. We should be sleeping and Sarah, Yuffie, Tidus, and Wakka should be out here." Riku was mad.**

**"Well it's not my fault that we couldn't wake the others up!" Donald screemed. **

**"Stop fighting! Goffy, help me out here." Sora said as he covered his ears because of the screeming. **

**"Five more minutes Mommy." Goffy was sleeping. **

**"GOFFY!" Everybody yelled. **

**"WHAT! I'M UP! IS IT THE HEARTLESS!"Goffy shouted sitting up.**

**Everybody just rolled their eyes and countined what they were doing. **

**"What? What I say?" Goffy was veary confused.**

**"You didn't say anything. You were just being goffy as always." Riku said in a annoying tone. **

**"HEY, you leave Goffy out of this." Sora stood up from the tree stump he was sitting on. **

**"Yeah!" Donald said as he stood up from the ground. **

**"Well he was being annoying." Riku defened himself as he stood up. **

**"No he wasn't, you were." Sora was ready to slap Riku with his keyblade. **

**They fought for at least 10 minutes. Then Goffy saw something comeing twords them. He had to tell Sora they were coming. **

**_"Gosh! Thats alot of heartless." _"Gotta tell Sora! Sora, the heartless are coming! The Heartless are coming!"**

**"Not now Goffy. Tell me later." Sora said. **

**"Hey, Numskull, he just said that the heartless are here." Riku was still focused on the fight though.**

**"Well I know that. I'm just trying to deal with you." **

**"Deal with him later. We got company." Donald said as he ran to wake the others.**

**"Go away Donald." Sarah pushed him away and tried to sleep. **

**"It's the heartless. Their here." Donald stated.**

**"The heartless. Don't they ever give up?" Sarah said as she hoped up. **

**Buy the time she was up and had her keyblade out, everybody was aslready fighting the heartless. She ran to one and sliced it in half. She was getting good at that. By the time all the heartless were gone Sarah was already tired. It had been half an hour since the heartless got there. She fell over and was caught by Riku. Sora got mad.**

**"Hey!" Sora shouted at Riku. **

**"Hey what? All I did was catch her." **

**Sora began to blush. He knew he was being over protective of his little sister. But he couldn't help it. Yuffie stretched and yawned. **

**"We should find a safer place to camp, _YAWN!_ I'm tired." Yuffie yawned. **

**"It's to late. It's 5:40. The sun is going to come up in 20 minutes." Wakka pointed to were the sun allways comes up. **

**"Hey, look over there." Tidus pointed in the opposite dirction of Wakka. **

**There was a light. **

**"We'er done here. Sora us the keyblade." Riku commanded him like a dog.**

**"Your leaveing?" Yuffie was sad. **

**"Thats the portal that th heartless come through. Once we close that we'er done here." Sora said. **

**Sora, Donald, Goffy, And Riku (Who was carrying Sora's sister on his back.) ran to go close it. Sora brought out his keyblade and closed it. **

**"I hope we got all the heartless." Sora said.**

**"I'm sure we did. With how many Cloud has probaly destroyed, the ones we destroyed yesterday, and the ones we beat just now, theres no doubt we got them all." Danald said as they went back to the gummi ship.**

**When they got there, the gummi ship was gone! They looked every were for it. Eberybody but Riku of coruse. He was watch Sora's sister. Witch meant that Sora didn't realy look for the ship. He watched Riku. He was being over protective. Witch meant that Donald and Goffy were the only ones looking for the ship. **

**"Well their alot of help." Danald was being sarcastice. (and mad.) **

**"Hey, I found it!" **

**They all trunded around to see Yuffie. **

**"Yuffie. What are you doing here?" Sora asked. **

**He frogot that he was still hiding. **

**"What are you doing behind a bush?" Riku asked. **

**"...uuuhhh...Looking for the ship." Sora lied. **

**"Behind a 4foot tall bush? When the ship is as big as a one story building?" Riku could tell he was lieing.**

**Sora was out of excuses. He just blushed and walked tword the gummi ship. Riku put Sarah inside the ship and then pulled Sora outside.**

**"Whats your problem, dude?" Riku was mad. **

**"What?"Sora acted like he had no clue what riku was talking about.**

**"Don't play dum with me." Riku was trying not to yell.**

**"I'm not playing." Sora said before he relized that he just insalted himself. **

**"You know that your an over protective brother, right? Mabye your sister dosn't like that." Riku was mad that Sora didn't trust him. **

**"Well I don't care. I put my sister's safty first." Sora said as trunded around and walked back into the ship. **

**He drove them to Lion King world. **

**Well, what do you think. I need some more time befor I can write chapter 4. I have writers block. I can't think of what to write next. Please review my story. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sarah was asleep and Sora was driving. He glanced at Riku every 5 minutes. Riku was sitting next to Sarah. Goffy and Donald were sleeping too. **

**"I'm surprised your not sleeping. You were up all night too." Sora said looking back.**

**"Well, you were up too. Mabye I should drive and you should rest." Riku said.**

**He and Sora had been mad at each other for a while. Riku was mad that Sora didn't trust him. Sora was mad that Riku was always neer Sarah. **

**"No! I got it." Sora said. **

**He was turned around looking at Riku. **

**"SORA! WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" Riku screamed.**

**Sora turned around to see that he was about to crash. He grabbed the wheel and truned it to the right to avoid the hill. Sarah woke up. **

**"Whats going on!" She shouted.**

**"Sora nearly crashed us!" Riku said. **

**"SORA!" Donald and Goffy Yelled.**

**Donald and Goffy were awake too. **

**"Riku started it!" Sora said before he relised that the others had no clue about the fight.**

**"Started what?" Sarah asked. **

**"Nothing!" Sora said looking back again.**

**"SORA!" "LOOK OUT!" Sarah finished what everyone was going to say.**

**Sora turned around again and saved them from crashing. (After he nearly crashed them.)**

**"Keep your eyes on the road." Donald said. **

**"Actully, its keep your eyes on the clouds." Goffy coreccted.**

**"We'er here" Sora said.**

**He landed the ship and everybody got out. They all turned into animals. Sarah Sora and Riku were lion cubs. Donald was a diffrent type of bird and Goffy was some type of turrtel.**

**"SORA! Whats going on!" Sarah said.**

**"This happens when you come here. You turn into animals so you can talk to the charecters here." Riku anwsered for Sora.**

**"She asked me not you!" Sora shouted. **

**"Well to bad!" Riku shouted back.**

**"Stop it." Goffy shouted. **

**"Whats that?" Donald noticed something on Sarah's neck. **

**"Its my locket." Sarah showed off her favorit neckless.**

**"Lets go." Sora said. **

**They looked for Simba and Nalla. I can't spell the names of the Lion King charecters. Sorry :) They walked for a long time in a place the had no grass, dead trees, and a blazing hot sun. Sarah was scared. Something about that place gave her a bad feeling. **

**"I thought Simba live on Pride Rock." Sarah said. **

**"He dose. I wounder were we are..." **

**"YOU MEAN WERE FOLLOWING YOU AND YOU HAVE NO WERE WE'ER GOING! SORA!" Riku intrupted.**

**"Well then, I'm leading the way!" **

**Sora and Riku turned to Sarah. **

**"WHAT!"**

**"C'mon." Sarah ran off.**

**"Srarh!" "Get back here!" Sora and Riku chaced her.**

**Donald felw behind them and Goffy just poped into his shell and spun around which made him move fast so he could keep up. Like in the game.**

**"SARAH!" Sora and Riku could not keep up.**

**"I can't belive she's beating us. She got last in the Destaniy Island JR. High track meat." Sora said. **

**"C'mon, you slow-pokes!" Sarah called back **

**She reached some murky water with a cliff hanging over the other side. She jupmed on some jagged rocks to reach a dead tree the was neer the cliff.**

**"Sarah, don't go out there!" Sora yelled.**

**But it was to late. She was at th of the tree. She could see some green grass sticking out over the edge.**

**"Sora! Riku! Come look!" Sarah said **

**"If its a baby brid that fell out of its nest, don't touch it!" Sora said.**

**He started to climb the tree. Riku was right behind him. Sarah loved to help baby brids. She found them all the time. **

**But Sarah just rolled her eyes and said, "NO! If I found one I would of picked it up allready!" She Shouted. **

**Riku was ahead of Sora now. He just got to the top as Sarah finished. Sora was having a hard time geting up. Riku saw the grass.**

**"Sarah, _some _grass dosn't mean anything."**

**"It could mean we found the Pride Lands." **

**Sarah got on Riku's shoulders to get a better look. Sora got to the top of the tree.**

**"I can't see anything. Sora get on top of Riku and I'll get on top of you." **

**Sarah got down. Donald was at the top. He carryed Goffy there.**

**"Donald whats up there?" Riku said.**

**Donald pointed to the water. The tree started to shake. Sora, Riku, and Sarah looked down. **

**"Alligators!" Sora said as he got on top of Riku to reach the top. **

**Sarah got on Sora to get to the top. She barely reached it. Goffy reached down to help her. She grabed his hand and he pulled her up.**

**"Their getting closer!"**

**Riku pushed Sora up so he could grab Sarah's hand. Sarah cought him and pulled him up. He began to run off. **

**"Sora! Come back here!" Goffy called.**

**Riku tried to jump up to grab Sarah's hand but he couldn't. Doanald went down to get him but he was to heavy. Sora climbed down to help. **

**"SNAP!" An alligator was at the top and grabed Riku's tail. **

**"Help!" The alligator pulled him down.**

**Sarah went down and attacked the alligator. She hit it wih her paw and scratched it. Which was pretty pathetic. Sora saw that. He could not belive she was being so pathetic. **

**"You can use your keyblade ya know?" Sora yelled.**

**He pulled out his keyblade and came down. He had it in his mouth and was still able to use it. Sarah didn't know if she could do that. But she tried. She was doing a bad job. An alligator came upo her when there was only 5 left. She could not defend herself. Sora had to rescue her.**

**"C'om on! Lets go!" He said they all ran to the top of the tree. Donald flew Goffy up and then came back down for Sarah since she was so light. Riku and Sora climbed up. **

**"I told you we were here!" Sarah said. **

**The others looked and saw that they were in the Pride Lands. They both blushed. Sarah started to walk off. Sora ran up and stoped her.**

**"You'ev wondered off enough today." Sora said. **

**"Who's this?" A voice asked.**

**"Simba! We've been looking for you." Sora said.**

**"I'm sure you have. Now back to my question. Who is this." Simba said as they walked tword Pride Rock.**

**Sora introduced Sarah and Simba told them about how the heartless were attacking. Riku was quick to say that he could handle it by himself. **

**Simba just said, "There are more heartless then befor. You can't handle it alone." **

**"Yea. Cus' Riku's a big Mama's boy." Sora teased.**

**"Why you..." Riku chased Sora the rest of the way to Pride Rock.**

**Sarah just raced them and Simba ran too. Then they saw the heartless in front of Prode Rock. Sarah was nevervous about useing her keyblade like this. She just followed Sora with her keyblade in her mouth and tried to attack whatever heartless came near her. Simba attacked them too. He was good at attacking without keyblade unlike Sarah. And just like last time Sarah was knocked out by the heartless. She layed there while the others attacked. Sora didn't relise untill they got half of them gone. **

**"SARAH!" **

**He ran to help her. He got her out of there on his back. When the fighting was done everybody found Sora on Pride Rock gaurding his sister. **

**"Well, thanks for the help!" Riku said sarcasticly. **

**"She was unconsicence. What do what from me!" Sora yelled. **

**"Its allright. Now lets go inside." Simba said. **

**Riku wanted to tease Sora so he ran to Sarah and carryed her inside so Sora would get mad. Sora did. Goffy and Donald just followed.**

**Sooooo... What do ya think? I'll make Goffy and Donald have more lines later. This is chapter 4. It could be a while till I update. I'm working on another story called, "The Siute Life of Sally and Stephanie." It's a Suite life of Zack and Cody stroy so don't look for it in ingdom Hearts. Please R&R. Thanks.**


	5. Loin King: Part 2

**Chapter 5**

**"There should be no Heartless in here." Simba said.**

**"Good. Their the last thing we need." Donald said. **

**"Riku, we'er here now. You can put her down!" **

**Sora was mad. Riku was just trying to tease Sora. He was doing a good job. Riku put Sarah down and she woke up.**

**"Uh?... What happened?" She tried to stand up. **

**Sora helped her. Riku told her what had happened.**

**"So, what should we do now?" Goofy asked. **

**(My friend just told me that I have been spelling Goofy wrong in every chapter. Sorry.)**

**"We fight the Heartless." Simba said. **

**"Let's go!" **

**Sarah ran out. Sora and Riku chased her. **

**"Sarah! Come back here!" Sora yelled.**

**"It's not safe! You can't fight the Heartless alone!" **

**Riku was getting tired of chasing her. He and Sora ran as fast as they could. Sarah was running too fast fro them.**

**"SARAH!" Sora yelled.**

**Sarah finaly stoped. Sora and Riku were running so fast that they ran right past her. **

**"Hey, Guys!" Sarah called.**

**They turned around and came back. Donald, Goofy, and Simba came up to them.**

**"It's not safe to be fighting the Heartless by youfself. Listen to Sora next time he tells you to stop." Goofy said.**

**"Sarah, for once, will you listen to me!" Sora said.**

**"UMMM... NO!" Sarah joked.**

**They tried to find the Heartless, but they found nothing.**

**"Lets take a brake." Donald said.**

**"No!" Sarah yelled. "We are going to find the Heartless!" **

**Sarah kept on walking. **

**"Sarah, lets take a brake." Sora said.**

**"Ok, Sora!" **

**She stoped and sat down.**

**"Well, at least she listens to someone." Donald said.**

**Their brake didn't last long. They were attacked by Heartless. Sarah stayed as close to Sora as possible. She was no good at useing the Keyblade like this.**

**They were fighting them for a long time. Sarah tried to use the Keyblade but was still pretty bad at using the keyblade in loin form. **

**"SORA!" **

**She was running from some Heartless that were chasing her. Sora saved her and destroyed the last of the Heartless. **

**"We got them all." Goofy said. **

**"There's that protal thing the Heartless come through." Sarah said. **

**Sora closed it and they left. When they were back on the ship they returned to normal. **

**"Are you ok Sarah? Those Heartless seemed to target you a lot." Riku stated.**

**"Yeah. They did. I'm fine, but I wounder why they attacked me so much!" **

**Sora strated the ship and they left. **

**"Hey, Sarah, were's your locket?" Goofy asked. **

**"Oh No! I lost it! Sora we have to go back!" **

**"It's just a locket. You can get a new one." Sora said.**

**"It's not the locket! It's the picture inside it!" **

**"Fine!" **

**Sora turned the ship around. Sarah, Sora, and Riku looked for it.**

**"Is this it?" Riku held a heart shaped neackless up. **

**"Thank you Riku!" **

**Sarah took the locket and they went back. They went to Beast castel. They looked for Bell and the Beast.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Ok, I know this chapter is small, but I don't know much about the game. My borther never let me play and he baerly let me watch. Someone help me!**

**Please R&R. Tell me more about the game. HELP ME! I need to know what to right. I also don't know who the real bad guy is in Kingdom Hearts. Can someone tell me! I need help. **


	6. The Plan!

**Chapter 6**

**"We'er here." Sora said as he landed the ship.**

**They got out and went inside. **

**"Bell! Beast!" Sora yelled. "We'll have to split up. Goofy and Donald, you two go look up stiars. Sarah and Riku, you guys come with me." **

**They split up and started to look around. Sarah, Sora, and Riku found a room with a fire place. It had 2 lamps on tables, a rug, and that was it.**

**"Not like we'll find anything in here that we can't see. Let's go." Riku said as he started to walk out.**

**Just then they were attacked by heartless. They fought the heartless untill they heard 2 screams.**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" **

**"That was Donald and Goofy!" Sora said.**

**"Get off me!" Sarah yelled.**

**Sora had Riku turned to see a group of Heartless trying to drag Sarah into some dark portal. **

**"Let me go! Sora!" **

**Sarah was trying to brake free. Sora ran to save her, but by the time he got to her the Heartless had half of her in the portal. Sora grabed her arm. The heartless just pulled harded as Sora tryed to get his sister away from them. Riku tryed to help, but the Heartless pulled her in. Riku lost his grip on her arm and Sarah slip out off Sora's reach as she was pulled into the portal. Sora stood there with a blank look on his face. **

**"Sora, we'll get your sister back later! What about Donald and Goofy!" Riku said.**

**Sora snaped out of it.**

**"Right! Let's go!" **

**They ran out to find Donald and Goffy. When they found them they were on the ground beat up. The Heartless were just standing there. Riku and Sora tryed to attack but Sora kept thinking about his sister. He was geting beat up pretty bad. **

**"Sora, focuse!" Riku yelled.**

**But Sora couldn't. He was thrown to the ground by a Heartless. Just when the Heartless were about to destroy him, Beast came out of no were! He helped Sora and Riku trash those no good Heartless. Mostly Riku since Sora was thinking more about his sister and not the fight. After the fight Sora and Riku caryed Donald and Goofy to the ship. **

**"Thanks for helping us, Beast. Were is Bell?" Riku asked. **

**"She's in her room. Whats wrong with Sora?" Beast saw Sora looking all upset.**

**"He brought his sister with us and the Heartless kidnaped her. I think that's what they whated to do for while. They kept knocking her out and Sora had to fight through a group of them to save her each time. I wounder what they what?" Riku finally finished.**

**"You two can go get her. I've got it covered here." Beast said.**

**"Thanks. Bye." **

**"Bye." Beast said.**

**Riku got in the ship and saw that Sora wasn't in the drivers seat. **

**"Sora, you gonna drive?" Riku asked.**

**"You can." Sora said.**

**"Ok" Riku walked to driver,s seat. **

**Riku had only driven once before but he new Sora wasn't going to so he got in the driver's seat and drove them back to the castel. They found Micky and told them what happned. **

**"We'll heal Donald and Goofy as fast as possible." Micky said.**

**"And my sister?" Sora asked eager to help her. **

**"I can track her down and tell you were she is, but I can't help her. You have to do that. Riku will help." Micky began to track her.**

**Riku looked and Sora and sighed.**

**"Sora, I'm sorry. I was just trying to tease you because I know that your overprotectve. I should of stoped and I should of been nicer. I'm sorry." Riku said.**

**"It's ok. I knew that you were teaseing me and I was overprotectve. It's just that she's my sister and she's the only one I have. I just what her to be safe. I'm sorry i was that I was so hard on you." Sora said.**

**"It's ok. Let's just find her." Riku said.**

**"Xemnas the Nobody of Xehonort! Number one in Organization 13! He's behind this!" Micky said has he walked up to the boys. **

**"I have the location of your sister here." Micky gave Sora a pice of paper. "He has some sort of a base there. You'll find your sister there. Donald and Goofy can't come with you."**

**"That's fine! All I want is to get my sister!" Sora said puting the paper in his pocket.**

**They went to the ship and Sora took them to the base.**

**"Are you sure this is it, Sora?" Riku asked.**

**"Yes. There is a big sgin that says ' Xemnas' Seacret Base! Do Not Enter! ' " Sora said pointing to the sgin.**

**They walked inside. The door was unlocked. ( Thats smart. NOT!) They looked for Sarah but all they found was a hallway with doors. They walked down the hallway untill they saw a door that read ' All captuered prisoners go here! ' . **

**"It seems like a trap." Riku said. **

**Sora walked in anyways. Riku follwed him and they looked for Sarah. The only thing there was a bunch of empty cells. The only thing other than those two that was alive was a cockroch. **

**"There's no one here. Let's go." Riku said.**

**As he turned to leave they both fell thourgh a trap door. **

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **

**When they landed Sora fell on the hard floor and Riku landed on Sora! **

**"I'm ok! Something small broke my fall!" **

**Riku looked around for Sora.**

**"Sora! Were are you!" He called.**

**"That small thing you landed on was me." Sora said.**

**Riku got of him and helped him up. They looked around. It was to dark to see anything that wasn't up close. **

**"I told you it was a trap. You need to listen to me." Riku said.**

**"Not now. We need to find Sarah from here and sav..."**

**He never got to say ' save her ' because he was cut of by a voice.**

**"Sora! Is that you! Help me!" **

**It was Sarah. They to were they heard the voice. When they got to her she was tied up on the floor. **

**"SORA! RIKU! You found me!" Sarah said. **

**Sora began to untie her. Riku was the only one that saw Xemnas walk in through a door. **

**"Sora. Look!" Riku said. **

**Sarah turned and saw Xemnas. **

**"Sora! He here!" Sarah said. **

**Sora turned and saw him. **

**"You!" He stood up.**

**"Well hello!" He walked tword Sora and Riku.**

**He pulled out a keyblade and attacked them which set them flying back a little bit. Just enough to get them out of his way. Xemnas walked over to Sarah and retied the part of the rope that Sora had untied. Sora got up and pulled out his keyblade. **

**"How did you get a keybalde?" Sora asked.**

**"None of your business! Now it is time for me to finish my plan!"**

**"What plan!" Riku said standing up.**

**"My plan to..."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You have to wait for the rest. Thank you Aesura for the help. I need to know more so the rest will come later. Please R&R. Thanks. **


	7. The End! Or Not?

**Chapter 7**

**Just a little reminder of what happened in chapter 6 were I left you all woundering "What happens next!" **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Where did you get a keyblade!" Sora asked **

**"None of your business! Now it's time for me to finish my plan!" **

**"What plan!" Riku asked standing up.**

**"My plan to..." **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is were I left you hangging. Now on with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"My plan to make my Ultimate Heartless and destroy Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas said.**

**"Were do I come into all this?" Sarah asked.**

**"QUITE!" He yelled. **

**(Just so you know, Sarah would use her keyblade if Xemnas hadn't taken it from her)**

**"Were dose she come into all this?" Sora asked.**

**"My Ultimate Heartless still needs more power! Thats were she comes in! I'll take her power and your powers and give them to my Heattless!"**

**"Not if I can help it!" Sora said.  
**

**He charged Xemnas with his keyblade and Xemnas hit Sora with his keyblade. Riku jonied the fight ans Sarah just sat there. After a while Sora let Riku and Xemnas fight while he untied Sarah. She found her keyblade and fought Xemnas too. Sora, Riku, and Sarah fought him for a while. Sora and Riku got weak and couldn't fight. It got to a point were Xemnas swung his keyblade at Sarah and she doged it. She doged another attack by doing a kartwheel. (I like kartwheels. I had to put one in the story some were.) She charged Xemnas and almost hit him with her keyblade. She looked back and saw that he had stepped a side to avoid her attack. She got ready to do the same thing agian, but then Xemnas did something with his keyblade and took Sarah's powers. (I can't think of anything else that he could do to take her powers.) He let out this big Heartless from a cage. It looked like a big gorilla in Heartless form.And when I say big I meen big! He was like 15 feet tall! Sora and Riku were hurt and laying on the ground. They both saw this. Sarah had fainted. **

**"S...S...Sarah." Sora said weakly. **

**"W..We need t..t...to...do s...s...s...something." Riku said just as weak. **

**The Heartless got bigger. Xemnas walked over to the boys and took their powers. **

**"You still have your keyblades but they will not do you any good." He mocked as he gave the Heartless their powers.**

**He began to leave with the Heartless.**

**"I will be visiting some pirate friends and destroying them!" He said as he walked out.**

**He left and Sora and Riku made an attempt to stand up. They had a hard time. After a while they could stand and Sora ran to Sarah. **

**"Sarah! Wake up!" Sora said after he picked her up and held his little sister in his arms. **

**"She's hurt. She needs help." Riku said. **

**Sora caryed her on his back. They found a way out and went back to Micky's Castle. **

**"She'll be safe he for a while." Micky said. "Go find Xemnas. Do you know were he went?" **

**"He said something about 'Pirate Friends'." Sora said. **

**"Jack Sparow!" Riku said.**

**Sora and Riku went to the ship and left. They got their and found Jack Sparow at the dock. **

**"Jack!" Sora shouted. "Jack, what happened!" **

**Sora saw Jack's ripped up clothes.**

**"A Heartless came. It was 17 feet tall. It attacked the ship and we had to row boat back to land. We were attacked by more Heartless. The big one took them all and got bigger. It saved us a lot of troubled, it did, taking all those other Heartless. Xemnas said something about a Beast and a Bell in a castle and that he was going to get more Heartless." Jack finished.**

**"Beast and Bell!" Riku said. **

**He ran off to the ship. Sora stayed to ask jack something. Jack was looking like he was dizzy. He kept moving the postion of his feet like he couldn't stand on them.**

**"Are you ok?" Sora asked.**

**"Fine. Never been better. Why do you ask?" Jack said. **

**"No reason. Just woundering." Sora said.**

**He ran off to catch up with Riku. They got to the castle to find it destroyed with Bell and Beast outside. They told Sora and Riku that a big Heartless had come and destroyed their castle. They said Xemnas was on top of it. **

**"He said something about going to a water world." Bell said.**

**"Arial!" Sora said as he ran turned to the ship. **

**Riku cought up with him. They turned into mermaid-pepole when they got there and found Arial. She told the that Xemnas came with a big Heartless that was 19 feet tall and it ate all the other Heartless. She said that destroyed everything and went to Lion King Land. Every were they went they heard the same story about about a Heartless that ate other Heartless and got bigger. It always had Xemnas with it. They finally got to Final Fantasy and were told that he was going to Micky's Castle! They got there and saw the big Heartless attacking everything it could so Xemnas could get to Micky and Minnie! Not good :( ! Sora and Riku fought through Heartless too find Micky and Minnie. When they found them, Micky was fighting Xemnas and a group of Heartless had Minnie!**

**"MICKY! MINNIE!" Sora yelled. **

**"Too late!" Xemnas said. **

**He knock Micky down and grabed Minnie! He opened some portal and put one foot into it.**

**"If you want her back than you have to give me the Kingdom Hearts and let me be King. Than I will lead a kingdom of heartless! It will be call Kingdom Heartless!" **

**He began to go through the portal, but Riku charged at him with his keyblade. He hit Xemnas on the shoulder.**

**"Did you think you could stop me! You have no power. That keyblade has become nothing more than a toy!" **

**Xemnas knock Riku down and went through the portal. Before it closed Sora ran and jumped in the portal. He and Xemnas were in some weird place. They were on a stair case. It seemed to go on foever. All around them was darkness.**

**"I've been here before." Sora said.**

**It's that stair case from the came. Sora looked around. He saw Xemnas going down the stairs. Sora followed him. They didn't go far. He soon stopped and held Minnie over the edge! She tryed to get free. **

**"Minnie!" Sora screamed.**

**He ran at Xemnas with his keyblade. Xemnas put Minnie back on the stair case and moved out of the way. Sora stopped so he wouldn't hit Minnie.**

**"Don't you think you hurt enough prpole today!" He said. **

**"I knew you would followed me so I did that to get your attention! I want to fight you!"**

**Xemnas walked up the stair case. Sora and Minnie followed him. They walked for what seemed like hours. They finally got to a door. Xemnas opened it and Sora went inside. Minnie tryed to follow but Xemnas shut the door and left Minnie outside. **

**"Minnie!" **

**Sora ran to the door but it vanished! They were in a place that that was kinnda like the stair case but it was a platform. It was in a cricle. Sora looked at it. It had a picture on it. It was on of Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, And Goofy. It was that one from the game. I can't describe it. You have to of played it to know what I am talking about. I have only watch my brother play it. **

**"You have an advantage. I have no powers." Sora said.**

**Xemnas gave him his power back. They fought a big fight. They kept hitting each other and stuff like that. It lasted for a long,long,long, time. It got to the point were Xemnas brought the Heartless out and Sora had to fight that 20 foot tall monster. He was preaty weak so he was at a disadvantage! He fought the monster for a veary long time. This is the same Heartless that has Riku and Sarah's power. After Sora had beat it for a while it got smaller! Than there was more Heartless! Sora had a plan. He destroyed the little ones for a while and then did the same thing over and over again untill the Heartless was his size. The Xemnas came out of a portal with Sora's sister! Sora did'nt even see him leave. Sarah tryed to get free but she was to weak. **

**"SARAH! You let her go!" Sora said.**

**He charged Xemnas, but Xemnas just held Sarah in front of him like she was a sheild. Sora stopped. **

**_"That no good Xemnas is using Sarah as a sheild. RATS!" _Sora thought. **

**Just then he saw Riku come in through the portal that Xemnas never closed. :)Riku destroyed by throwing it over the edge. He got his powers back and so did Sarah:) Xemnas saw that, but before he could do anything Riku knocked him out. :) Sarah ran to Sora and grabed him with a big hug. **

**"Sora! I was so scared! I woke up and the castle was destroyed! And then Xemnas grabbed me and pulled me in that portal thing!" Sarah said. **

**"It's all right. Your safe now." Sora said. "Riku, thanks. My sister would be in big trouble if you hadn't done nything." **

**"No problem, Sora. What do we do with him?" Riku pointed at Xemnas. **

**Micky poped up out of nowere with Minnie. **

**"I'll take care of him." Micky said. **

**They went back to the castle. Xemnas was thrown in jail. :) Sora, Riku, and Sarah went back to Destiny Island and were called back sometimes to save Kingdom Hearts. The Kingdom Hearts was rebuilt. That's the end of my story. Or is it?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's not the end. I'm writing a new stroy called Sister With a Keyblade Minis. It will be mini episodes of this after the big stop Xemnas thing I did here. Thank you Aesura for your help. I needed to know more because my brother barely let me watch. Thank you. Be sure to R&R and read Sister With a Keyblade Minis! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
